pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Raymond Fraser
Raymond Joseph Fraser (born May 8, 1941) is a Canadian poet and prose author. Life Fraser was born in Chatham, New Brunswick, to Ursula (Graham) and Robert Fraser. He Fraser attended St Thomas University where in his freshman year he played on the varsity hockey and football teams, and in his junior year was co-editor with John Brebner of the student literary magazine, Tom-Tom. He earned a B.A. in 1964. His 20-year correspondence and friendship with the poet Alden Nowlan date from this period. While living in Montreal, Quebec in 1966, Fraser and poet Leroy Johnson founded the literary magazine Intercourse: Contemporary Canadian writing . In 1971 he was a founding member of the Montreal Story Tellers fiction performance group, and the Rank Outsiders Poetry Extravaganza. His first book of fiction, The Black Horse Tavern (1973), was published in Montreal by Ingluvin Publications. During the 1960's Fraser worked as a lab technician, a high school teacher, and as editor and freelance writer for a number of tabloid newspapers. Fraser has also lived in Dublin, Paris and various parts of Spain and New Brunswick. He resides in Fredericton, New Brunswick. He was writer in residence at Fredericton High School, 1996-1998.Nicola A. Faieta, Raymond Fraser, New Brunswick Literary Encyclopedia, Spring 2009, St. Thomas University. Web, Apr. 9, 2017. Writing In his essay "In the End, a Beginning: The Montreal Story Tellers", critic Keith Garebian writes: "Raymond Fraser's booming Maritime vigour and directness seem, with subtle undertows of psychological configuration, like a roaring tide battering the literary shore... Fraser's narrative ancestors are not only the old salts of every Maritime tavern or watering-hole, but also the more commemorated figures of Mark Twain and Hugh Garner." Fraser’s writings have been praised by such literary figures as Farley Mowat, Irving Layton, Louis Dudek, Alden Nowlan, Sheila Watson, Leonard Cohen, Hugh Garner, Michael Cook and William French. "In Another Life is heart-warming and heart-wrenching all at once. It’s the real deal, a genuine masterpiece of storytelling, sadly beautiful, and perhaps Fraser's finest work to date." — Stephen Clare, The Book Club, Halifax "It's a work of great love... a beautifully wrought story, tragic, poignant and full of rich detail. It's just masterful.” — Robert Lecker, Greenshields Professor of English, McGill University Farley Mowat called him "the best literary voice to come belling out of the Maritimes in decades." Alden Nowlan wrote of him: "Raymond Fraser is one of the most gifted writers I know, and among his gifts are two that are all too rare: a zest for life and a sense of humour. He belongs to the timeless tradition of story tellers." In assessing Fraser's poetry book, I’ve Laughed and Sung Through the Whole Night Long Seen the Summer Sunrise in the Morning, the critic Louis Dudek wrote: "The poems have wit and a perfectly authentic consistency — a subtle play against a constant background bass of despair or cosmic absurdity. Unfailingly interesting and impossible to put down once I started. Wonderful stuff!" Of Fraser's novel, The Madness Of Youth (2011), film-maker Philip Desjardins of Philip Desjardins Productions, wrote: "I'll go out on a limb and say this is the best writing Fraser has ever done ... There are great gobs of sadness, original comic touches and just the right blend of plot and narrative comments to make this a huge pleasure to read and a learning experience to boot. Fraser has always "owned" the restless, wandering Maritimer as a fictional character, but this complex, exasperating 'split personality character Quann' and the believable world(s) created for him is a real coup. There are so many fresh and honest insights into relationships that I haven't come across before in fiction. And having lived in 1960s Montreal — he's nailed that one solidly .... Great job!" Recognition Fraser has been awarded 6 New Brunswick Arts Branch creation grants and four Canada Council arts grants. His novel The Bannonbridge Musicians was shortlisted for the 1978 Governor General's Award.Biographical sketch, Raymond Fraser fonds, University of New Brunswick archives, Web, July 8, 2012. 5 of Fraser's books were listed in Atlantic Canada's 100 Greatest Books (Nimbus Publishing, 2009), a distinction shared by only 3 other authors. Following publication of his novel In Another Life (Lion's Head Press, 2009) he received the inaugural Lieutenant-Governor's Award for High Achievement in English-Language Literary Arts. In 2012 he was appointed to the Order of New Brunswick for his contributions to literature and culture in the province. In 2016 he received an honorary Litt.D. degree from St Thomas University, his alma mater. Publications Poetry *''Poems for the Miramichi''. Montreal: Poverty Press, 1965. *''Waiting for God's Angel''. Montreal, Poverty Press, 1967. *''I've laughed and sung through the whole night long seen the summer sunrise in the morning''. Montreal: Delta Canada, 1969. *''The More I Live''. Montreal: Wandering Albatross Press, 1971. *''Stop the Highway: An anthology of 4 Montreal poets'' (by Ray Fraser, Clifford Gaston, Bob Higgins & Bryan McCarthy). Montreal, 1972. *''Macbride Poems''. Fredericton, NB: Wild East, 1991. *''Before You're A Stranger: New and selected poems''. Roslin, ON: Lion's Head Press, 2000. Novels *''The Struggle Outside: A funny serious novel''. Toronto: McGraw-Hill Ryerson, 1975. *''The Bannonbridge Musicians''. Portugal Cove, NL: Breakwater Books, 1978. *''Rum River.'' Novel. Fredericton, NB: Broken Jaw Press, 1997 **revised edition, Roslin, ON: Lions Head Press, 2016. *''In a Cloud of Dust and Smoke.'' Novel. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 2003. *''In Another Life: A novel''. Roslin, ON: Lion's Head Press, 2009. *''Repentance Vale''. Toronto: Lion's Head Press, 2010. *''The Trials Of Brother Bell: Two novels''. Toronto: Lion's Head Press, 2010. *''The Madness Of Youth: A novel''. Toronto: Lion's Head Press, 2011. *''Seasons of Discontent''. Toronto: Lion's Head Press, 2015. Short fiction *''The Black Horse Tavern'' (novella & stories). Montreal: Ingluvin Publications, 1972. *''Costa Blanca'' (novella & stories). Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 2001. *''The Grumpy Man: A novella and stories''. Toronto: Lion's Head Press, 2008. *''Bliss'' (stories). Fredericton, NB: Broken Jaw Press, 2013. Non-fiction Biography *''The Fighting Fisherman: The life of Yvon Durelle''. Halifax, NS: Formac Publishing, 1981; New York: Doubleday, 1981. *''Todd Matchett: Confessions of a young criminal''. Fredericton, NB: New Ireland Press, 1994. Memoirs and essays *''When The Earth Was Flat''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 2007. Edited *''East of Canada: An Atlantic anthology'' (edited by Raymond Fraser, Clyde Rose and Jim Stewart). Portugal Cove, NL: Breakwater Books, 1976. Except where noted, biliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results=Raymond Fraser, WorldCat, Web, July 8, 2012. Literary magazines edited *''Tom-Tom''. St. Thomas University, 1962-1963. *''Intercourse: Contemporary Canadian Writing'' (edited by Raymond Fraser et al). 1966-1971. *''The Pottersfield Portfolio'' (edited by Raymond Fraser et al). 1990-1992. See also * List of Canadian poets References * Stephen Patrick Clare & Trevor J. Adams, Atlantic Canada's 100 Greatest Books. Halifax: Nimbus Publishing Ltd. 2009, 229. *''The Montreal Story Tellers'' (edited by J.R. Tim Struthers). Montreal: Vehicule, 1985, 191. * Margie Williamson, Four Maritime Poets: A survey of the works of Alden Nowlan, Fred Cogswell, Raymond Fraser and Al Pittman, as they reflect the spirit and culture of the Maritime people. Thesis (M.A.), Dalhousie University, 1973 microform. Notes External links ;Audio / video * Video interview, December 2010 ;About *Raymond Fraser in the New Brunswick Literary Encyclopedia *Salty Ink -- Atlantic Canada's Man-of-the-Month?, Salty Ink, 2009 * Raymond Fraser's weblog *A Quick Chat with Prolific New Brunswick Author Raymond Fraser, Salty Ink, 2010 * Raymond Fraser Take the Proust Questionnaire!, interview at Arts East, 2012 ;Etc. *Archival records for Raymond Fraser at the University of New Brunswick Category:1941 births Category:Canadian novelists Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian short story writers Category:Living people Category:Writers from New Brunswick Category:People from Fredericton Category:People from Miramichi, New Brunswick Category:People from Northumberland County, New Brunswick Category:St. Thomas University (New Brunswick) alumni